lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man Fighters
Mega Man Fighters is a game that involves Mega Man characters fighting, very similar to SSB. It includes all of the original Robot Masters, aswell as a few from other series. Though, no characters from Mega Man X are playable, leading people to believe there is a sequel upcomoming. Gameplay Similar to Super Smash Bros., fighters are pit up against eachother to fight. Though, health bars and combos are a thing in this. If characters get enough combos, they are able to summon non-playable characters called 'Assist Fighters' to fight them, such as Yellow Devil and Wiley Machine 1. In the 'campaign' mode called Takeover, up to eight players start as mega man and run through stages, beating Robot Masters. Once a Robot Master is beat, only one player can switch to that, meaning you would have to beat 8 robot masters to get a full team without Mega Man on it. Takeover ends when all the Robot Masters are beat, aswell as all the Wily Machines. The final showdown is massive, with a gradual fight with all Robot Masters and Wily Machines, until the final showdown with a corrupted Mega Man copy. Custom Fighters in this game are a thing, though parts of robot masters (such as Mega Man's head, Cut Man's arm, or even Roll's torso) are unlocked by beating them, and they can be equipped. Paint jobs aswell as skins can be applied to these items, and a fighting machine can be made with these. Story Modes Story Modes are unlocked when all characters of a game have been unlocked, meaning there is a story mode for each game. Mega Man Beginnings Not much is known about this game, other then it is about Mega Man 1 Mega Man: Wily's Plan B! Not much is known about this story, other than that it is about Mega Man 2. Mega Man: Dr. Wily Returns! Not much is known about this story, other than that it is about Mega Man 3. Mega Man: Attack of Dr. Cossack! Not much is known about this story, other than that it is about Mega Man 4. Characters At the start of the game, players are given a choice to pick one pack of characters, and they unlock others over time. Players are always given Roll and MegaMan at the start, though. After beating the mini-campaign 'Dr. Wily Returns!', two characters (Proto Man and Doc Robot) are unlocked for the player Mega Man 1 Mega Man 1 characters are the first characters, and the only character pack in v0.1. It is one of the only ones with 6 characters. Mega Man 2 Mega Man 2's set features characters from Mega Man 2, and the pack was introduced in v0.3 Mega Man 3 Mega Man 3's set features characters from Mega Man 3, and the pack was introduced in v0.3 Mega Man 4 Mega Man 4's set features characters from Mega Man 4, and the pack was introduced in v0.4 Mega Man 5 Mega Man 5's set features characters from Mega Man 5, and the pack was introduced in v0.6 Mega Man 6 Mega Man 6's set features characters from Mega Man 6, and the pack was introduced in v0.8 Mega Man 7 Mega Man 7's set features characters from Mega Man 7, and the pack was introduced in v0.9, it was the last one released for the v.0 era. Mega Man 8 Mega Man 8's set features characters from Mega Man 8, and the pack was introduced in v1.1 Mega Man & Bass Mega Man & Bass's set features characters from Mega Man & Bass, and the pack was introduced in v1.1 Mega Man 9 Mega Man & Bass's set features characters from Mega Man & Bass, and the pack was introduced in v1.1 Mega Man 10 Mega Man 10's set features characters from Mega Man 10, and the pack was introduced in v1.3 Update List *v0.1 - Game Created, Mega Man 1 pack created. *v0.2 - Dr. Wily Returns! is added, Proto Man and Doc Robot are added. *v0.3 - Mega Man 2 and 3 pack created. *v0.4 - Mega Man 4 pack created. Category:Solo Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Fighters Category:Cryo's Stuff